the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Synapse
= The Pilot = Personality I'm a butterfly. That's what people tell me, at least. Must be 'cause I love to fly from flower to flower sticking my tongue in their wossits. Wait, no. It's 'cause I change thingy easily. Emotions. They tell me I have a short, whatsitcalled, a short attent- I like wasps. They're like bees, but when they sting you they don't die. They're still useful to the hive. They ain't afraid of anything. Also, one type lays it's eggs on the eggs that another type of wasp lays inside caterpillars. It's like God went "Yo dawg, I heard you like parasitic wasps, so I got parasitic wasps to parasite your parasitic wasps while they parasite your parasite." That's what I heard on the internet, anyway. I like the internet, too. It's information. Easy to access, easy to use. Easy to steal. Information. It gives you a warm, fuzzy glow inside, right? Data, statistics, opinions, porn... And there's democracy on the internet. I don't mean the people who provide the internet. They can go to hell. I mean the people on it. If people want to be creepy and mildly unnerving they can get together and become bronies. If people want to feel good about themselves, they get together and circlejerk until they're smug and self-confident and gen'rlly pricks to other people until they realise their worthlessness again. If people want to see another person die, but don't want to go to prison, they can watch a snuff video. The internet's full of wonderful things. But fuck furries. Nothing justifies furries. I don't like people who want to stop me from doing something. I don't like people who try to stop other people from doing something. I really, really don't like furries. But I hate people who want to oppress the wea- Oh, hey, a funny cat picture! Appearance Hmm? I change my appearance every week. Sometimes for fun. Sometimes because of bad people. Sometimes because of both. Relations & Allies I normally work on my own. It's pretty hard for a hacker like me to work in a team. No, not because we'll get found out, or we have to preserve our identities. We're just really anti-social. Recently I moved in with these guys called Armoured...Core. Something. It's 4chan, but with suits, which is cool. It means most of us are dickgirls, but hey? Who ever complained about having too many of those? We went into Ashford to do a rescue mission- not that anyone living in Ashford didn't need one anyway. Things Were Not Pretty. Tumblr was fucking burning people alive. I wanted to gut them with my fucking sword, feed the cunts their fucking innards and skin them alive. On the bright side, I found a pub. On the downside, I didn't get to drink any beer there. It was blown up. Oh, and I nearly died. = The Suit = My suit's a pretty cool guy. I mean, it isn't a person, per se (hehe) but it is pretty cool. It's got hax n stuff, but not the internet because it's a security liability and I'd just sit down and watch por- animé all day. It's also Kirby. It can copy other suits, and turn into them. It doesn't eat them, though... Category:Suits Category:Pilots Category:Mesh Category:PACYOA: TE